No es ninguna cita
by Sharaen
Summary: Wally acaba de enterarse de que Conner y M'gann están juntos. Según él, "aún lo está superando", pero Artemis no tiene tanta paciencia. La arquera no piensa dejar que un Kid Flash de morros le amargue la mañana del domingo. Spitfire.
1. Vamos al parque de atracciones

Éste es el primer fic que subo en mi lengua materna, y viene de una idea de rol que tuve con mi mejor amiga. Es Spitfire, ¡por supuesto! ;p

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis! ¡Y cualquier comentario que queráis dejarme es más que bienvenido!

La historia en sí tendrá varios capítulos y hay un par de ilustraciones que lo acompañan. Como no pueden incluirse imágenes, me buscaré alguna otra manera de que podáis verlas 3

_Disclaimer:_ Wally y Arty no me pertenecen, al igual que los últimos cinco minutos de Endgame. Lo primero me entristece porque podría sacarle provecho, lo segundo no, así que pueden quedárselo ¬¬ en fin, Young Justice y sus personajes pertenecen a Warner.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**Domingo 14 de noviembre **

**8:43 am **

- ¡Oh, Dios, haz el favor de dejar de poner esa cara! ¡Me pone de mal humor! - espetó Artemis, cogiendo el brick de leche que descansaba al lado de Wally con algo más de brusquedad de la necesaria.

Wally no pareció reaccionar. Seguía removiendo distraídamente sus cereales (que estaban reblandecidos desde hacía un buen rato). No se había llevado ni una sola cucharada a la boca, lo cual no dejaba de ser un fenómeno paranormal en su caso.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Vas a hacer que me siente mal el desayuno.

- Déjame en paz. Aún lo estoy superando. - replicó él, de morros. Su supuesta decepción amorosa parecía incluso cómica. Le faltaba hinchar los carrillos para resultar del todo ridículo.

- ¿"Superar"? - resopló Artemis, molesta - ¡estás montando un drama! ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

La chica vertió una proporción generosa de leche en su taza de café mientras Wally la miraba, ofendido.

- Oye, tengo el corazón roto, ¿sabes? - afirmó, acaloradamente.

Y aquélla, como habría dicho Robin, era la razón por la cual Wally West debería haber entrado en el club de teatro de su instituto. Un poco sobreactuado para el gusto de Artemis, pero dramático de todos modos. Hubiera tenido futuro.

- ¡Pero no espero que tú lo comprendas! - continuó el pelirrojo, visto que la chica había decidido ignorarle.

Si había algo que Artemis no soportaba... Corrección: había muchas cosas que Artemis no soportaba. Pero una de las que más rabia le daban era el "tú no lo entenderías", también traducible por "soy la persona más desgraciada del universo".

- ¿Ah, no? Para tu información, no eres el único a quien le ha afectado... aunque *sí* seas el único que no se había dado cuenta - Artemis volvió a dejar el cartón de leche en su sitio, con un deliberado golpe en la mesa. Wally le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Oh, ya, claro... es verdad. Había olvidado que tú estabas colgada de "Super-Musculitos-Boy" - resopló - Debe de ser por su simpatía y...

- ¡Buenos días, equipo! - exclamó la voz de M'gann desde la puerta, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Wally y la cínica réplica que había empezado a formarse en los labios de Artemis.

El cambio que experimentó Kid Flash en las siguientes cinco décimas de segundo (bueno, era un velocista, al fin y al cabo) fue tan drástico que Artemis tuvo que resistir el impulso de darse una palmada en el rostro.

- ¡Holaaaa, Megan! - saludó el pelirrojo, imitando la frase que la marciana solía utilizar pero dotándola de un tono presuntamente seductor.

- Hola - saludó una tercera voz. La sonrisa de Wally se disolvió de inmediato, haciendo que Artemis *casi* sintiera *un poco* de pena por él.

- Buenos días, Conner - saludó la rubia, con una media sonrisa.

- Hey, Superboy - dijo Wally, con bastante menos entusiasmo que hacía unos instantes. Aún así, Artemis tenía que reconocerlo, era un buen perdedor cuando quería - ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Uhm. Bien. Gracias.

- ¿Habéis desayunado ya? - preguntó alegremente M'gann, flotando hacia la mesa para tomar asiento.

- A medias - confesó Artemis. No quería mirar los cereales de Wally; a estas alturas debían de haberse convertido en algo similar al cemento. - Os habéis levantado temprano - añadió, mientras Miss Martian empezaba a añadir una considerable cantidad de cacao en polvo a su vaso de leche.

- ¿Sí? - los pómulos de M'gann adquirieron un tono rojo intenso, y Artemis se arrepintió de inmediato de haber preguntado. - Bueno, es que Conner y yo tenemos una... cita.

Wally se atragantó con los cereales (Dios, ¿estaba comiéndose *eso*?) y empezó a toser. Miss Martian le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. Artemis intervino, evitando que el pelirrojo pasara más vergüenza.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Adónde vais?

"Me debes una por esto, Kid Flash", le recordó mentalmente, a pesar de que M'gann era la de la telepatía, no ella. Bueno, ya se lo recordaría más tarde. En voz alta, si acaso.

- ¡Al parque de atracciones! - llegó la respuesta entusiasta de la marciana. - Nos subiremos a la montaña rusa y comeremos algodón de azúcar, ¡Conner nunca lo ha probado!

- Oh. Genial. - comentó Artemis, incómoda.

No era por celos. Como Wally le había recordado amablemente hacía unos minutos, Artemis había tenido un... ¿flechazo? con Superboy al verlo por primera vez. Pero, ¿quién no lo tendría?, habría preguntado, desafiante, a quien le hubiera cuestionado al respecto. Conner era alto, atractivo, moreno, de ojos azules, un cuerpo atlético y musculado y... bueno, probablemente malcarado y temperamental, pero claro, aquello no contaba. "A primera vista" significa "a primera vista", y no "a primera conversación". En cualquier caso, a Artemis no le había sentado demasiado bien que Conner y M'gann hubieran empezado a salir. Sin embargo, una tarde de desquite persiguiendo villanos con Zatanna (bueno, ¿y qué? Era bastante parecido a una fiesta de pijamas, pero con más acción) había resultado de gran ayuda para empezar a superarlo. Así que, bueno, no podía quejarse. Tampoco había sido una gran decepción.

Lo que sí la ponía nerviosa era la atmósfera rosa chicle que parecía rodear a la pareja allá adónde iban, las risitas, M'gann enrojeciendo continuamente y un largo etcétera de cursiladas y arrumacos que, en su opinión, podrían ahorrarse en su presencia. Oh, y tampoco soportaba esa cara de mártir que había empezado a poner Wally. No es que M'gann fuera el amor de su vida. En todo caso, había sido la única chica del equipo bastante tiempo (y, cuidado, Artemis no estaba diciendo que Wally tuviera que ponerse ahora a flirtear con *ella* o con Zatanna). Simplemente creía que Kid Flash estaba exagerando demasiado con todo aquel tema. En dos días se fijaría en otra, y punto.

Chicos...

En fin, ya se le pasaría.

* * *

**Monte Justicia **

**Domingo 14 de noviembre **

**10:15 am **

- ¿Vas a pasarte la mañana viendo la televisión? - inquirió Artemis, molesta.

- ¿Qué más te da? - dijo Wally, muy concentrado en el segundo episodio consecutivo de su culebrón.

Artemis frunció el ceño.

- Podrías haber vuelto a casa. No hay ninguna misión hoy.

- Paso - Wally apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano - Mi madre me agobiaría... me interrogaría hasta que se lo contara todo, y después me prepararía toneladas de chocola...

Kid Flash se interrumpió bruscamente a media frase. Antes muerto que reconocer delante de Artemis que era un niño de mamá. Pero la rubia ya había oído suficiente, a juzgar por la sonrisa triunfal que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Segundos después, había estallado en carcajadas.

- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos a comer tarrinas de helado...? - preguntó , entre risas.

Wally resopló y le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá.

- ¡Cállate!

- Tu puntería es lamentable - señaló Artemis, aún sonriendo, mientras el cojín aterrizaba a varios metros de ella. El segundo cojín le dio de lleno en el rostro.

- Pero tengo más disparos por segundo - afirmó Wally, orgulloso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Pensaba que estabas deprimido...? - inquirió Artemis, cogiendo el cojín y preparándose para lanzarlo en su dirección. Pero Kid Flash ya no estaba allí.

- Me siento mucho mejor después de acertarte en la cara - sonó su voz, justo tras ella.

Artemis se volvió bruscamente y lanzó el cojín, pero Wally se estaba moviendo de nuevo a toda velocidad. Falló (por muy poco, afirmaría más adelante) y tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que él la alcanzara con su segundo proyectil. El cojín voló varios metros en dirección a la puerta mientras ambos lo miraban (Artemis aliviada, Wally decepcionado), hasta que aterrizó en...

... pleno rostro de Aqualad.

- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento, Kaldur! - exclamó Wally, escapando a toda velocidad por el pasillo opuesto.

Artemis miró el cojín, miró a Aqualad, miró a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Kid Flash y, finalmente, decidió que la retirada era la mejor opción.

Había llegado el momento de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Monte Justicia **

**Domingo 14 de noviembre **

**11:06 am **

- Vamos al parque de atracciones.

Kid Flash levantó la cabeza como si acabaran de accionarle un resorte.

- ¿Qué?

Una breve pausa.

- Vamos al parque de atracciones - repitió Artemis, sin dejar de mirar sus flechas.

La arquera solía sentarse así, de piernas cruzadas, en la sala de estar (Kaldur les había obligado a regresar y recoger todos los cojines que habían desparramado por allí), comprobando que sus flechas estaban bien afiladas o que sus mecanismos especiales funcionaban a la perfección. Wally se había quedado mirándola (interés puramente científico en aquellas flechas suyas, podía jurarlo) cuando ella, sin levantar la vista ni un momento, había hecho aquella absurda afirmación.

- ¿Nosotros? -repitió Kid Flash.

- ¿Ves a alguien más? - resopló Artemis, ocultando su nerviosismo bajo una espesa capa de frustración.

Wally seguía lo bastante perplejo como para no responder con una observación igualmente cortante. De hecho, no se le ocurría *nada* que decir, cortante o no. ¿Artemis proponiéndole que fueran a un parque de atracciones?

"¿Y si quiere espiar a Conner y M'gann?", fue el único pensamiento lúcido (y lógico) que pasó por su mente.

Miss Martian y Superboy hacía rato que se habían ido, sería una tarea casi imposible buscarlos por el parque en plena mañana de domingo. Y, realmente, ¿para qué querían seguirlos? Wally no estaba seguro de querer encontrarse con la parejita, por no hablar de lo incómodo que sería que lo vieran en una cita con Artemis...

"Espera, ¿cita? ¡Yo no he pensado eso!"

Artemis decidió que interpretaría el largo silencio de su compañero como un "no".

- Olvídalo - afirmó, mientras terminaba con la última flecha y se disponía a levantarse.

Por supuesto, no era que estuviera decepcionada. Casi se sentía *aliviada*. No sabía por qué se lo había propuesto, de todos modos. ¿Ir a alguna parte con *él*? Casi prefería subirse a la montaña rusa con el mismo Sportsmaster que con...

- Vale. Vayamos. - la voz de Wally interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que lo mirara por primera vez. Él se encogió de hombros, algo rígido. - No tengo nada mejor que hacer - afirmó, tratando de mostrar aburrimiento.

- Yo tampoco - se apresuró a asegurarle Artemis, antes de que se lo creyera demasiado.


	2. Alturas y muertos vivientes

**Parque de atracciones de Happy Harbor **

**Domingo 14 de noviembre **

**11:30 am **

El suelo estaba muy lejos. Muchos, muchos, muchos metros por debajo de él. Su adorado, firme y fiel suelo, cuánto lo echaba de menos ahora mismo... Wally tragó saliva. No quería mirar el raíl, pero... ¿iban a seguir subiendo mucho rato más?

- ¿Te dan miedo las montañas rusas? - preguntó Artemis, divertida, mientras su vagón seguía subiendo lentamente.

El pelirrojo (que aferraba las barras metálicas de sujeción como si en ello le fuera la vida) respondió con voz tensa.

- Claro que no - replicó - El hombre más rápido del mundo, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ése no era Flash?

- Flash no está aquí ahora.

- Estás pálido.

- Estoy perfectamente.

- Mira, se ve el Monte Justicia desde aquí.

- Ajá.

- ¿Quieres bajarte? Porque ya no podemos ba... ¡jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

La última frase de Artemis fue interrumpida por la primera bajada de la montaña rusa. La chica recibió la descarga de adrenalina con una sonrisa salvaje, sin dejar de gritar, mientras que Wally, por su parte, empezó el descenso con una profunda expresión de terror. Ciertamente, no tenía ningún problema con la velocidad, pero nadie había dicho que le gustaran las *alturas*.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - chilló (_oh, mierda, ha sonado agudo, muy agudo, reza para que Artemis esté demasiado distraída como para prestarle atención a *eso*_), viendo cómo el suelo acudía a su encuentro, pasaba a estar sobre su cabeza, luego volvía a alejarse y, finalmente, daba unas cuantas vueltas fuera de su alcance.

_Problemas de ser un velocista, Parte Uno: vivir una montaña rusa a cámara lenta *no* es divertido._

"Así que por eso el tío Barry prefería llevarme al cine..."

Un looping más, y Wally encontró la clave. _No mirar el suelo_. No era por presumir, pero siempre había destacado en Física (su segunda asignatura favorita, después de Química, claro), así que no le resultó del todo difícil llegar a la solución teórica: elimina el eje Y. La parte práctica era un poco más complicada (_¿¡y entonces, adónde diablos miro!?)_, pero hey, estamos hablando de Wally West, un completo genio... de modo que el chico, todo sabiduría, decidió mirar a Artemis; porque eso es lo que hay que hacer, mirar un punto de referencia (fijo, a ser posible) y no dejar de hacerlo, por si acaso.

Resultó ser más entretenido de lo que había esperado. La chica seguía con aquella expresión, a caballo entre el terror y el entusiasmo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos muy, muy abiertos, y Wally pronto se encontró sonriendo también, como un estúpido. Tal vez para él hiciera falta más velocidad (como _el doble_ de velocidad) para eso, pero sí, conocía la sensación. El paisaje convertido en un borrón a ambos lados, el cosquilleo de la aceleración en el estómago y el sentimiento de libertad creciente con cada segundo; sí, tenía cierta experiencia con eso.

"Yo podría enseñarte lo que es la velocidad de verdad, nena", pensó, sonriendo. Y, si fuera Miss Martian, probablemente lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Pero era Artemis, y eso tenía otras connotaciones, como la cara de terror que acababa de poner Wally al darse cuenta de ello. "¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡No he pensado eso!"

Tal vez Canario Negro tuviera razón, y la negación fuera un problema importante para Kid Flash.

Al cabo de lo que a él le parecieron horas, la montaña rusa se detuvo, para alivio de Wally y no-tan-alivio de Artemis.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - preguntó ella, algo inestable al poner los pies en el suelo tras el viaje a toda velocidad.

- No ha estado mal. Un poco *bastante* lejos de la barrera del sonido, pero no ha estado mal. - respondió Wally, condescendiente.

- Te he oído gritar - replicó Artemis, arqueando las cejas.

- Sólo al principio. Me pilló desprevenido.

- "Desprevenido", claaaaaro...

- Oye, ¿por qué no nos metemos allí?

- ¿La Casa del Terror, Wally? ¿En serio?

- ¿Es demasiado para ti?

- Claro que no, pero no quiero oírte chillar como una niña.

- ¡Eh! ¡Yo _nunca_ chillo!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

* * *

**Parque de atracciones de Happy Harbor **

**Domingo 14 de noviembre **

**12:00 am **

Wally West no creía en la magia. En su mentalidad científica sólo había sitio para una cosa: hechos. Si algo no podía demostrarse en un laboratorio, era que no existía. Por eso, la Mansión del Terror era una auténtica tontería; sólo cuatro o cinco tíos disfrazados haciendo poses ridículas, con unos cuantos efectos especiales de luz, sonido y humo de fondo. Wally sabía que iba a ser divertido, y solamente eso; hacía falta mucho más que aquello para sobresaltar a Kid Flash.

Pero Artemis no las tenía todas consigo. Podía jurarle a Wally (o a *cualquiera*) que no era el miedo a los monstruos lo que la preocupaba. Más bien, fue conocer su tendencia a reaccionar exageradamente a ruidos y movimientos bruscos lo que hizo que tragara saliva, incómoda, nada más poner el pie en el tenebroso recibidor. ¿Y si la sobresaltaban y arreaba un golpe al monstruo en cuestión? ¿Cómo lo explicaba luego? Estaba segura de que la gente normal reaccionaba chillando, o algo parecido, no agrediendo a los pobres trabajadores de la atracción.

"Por suerte, he dejado el arco y las flechas en la Cueva", se dijo, mientras avanzaban por el crujiente suelo de madera.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse súbitamente tras ellos la hizo volverse con brusquedad, lo que arrancó una risita burlona de Wally. El velocista parecía totalmente tranquilo, con ambas manos en la nuca y una expresión de escepticismo pintada en aquella pecosa cara suya. Artemis le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué? - le desafió.

- Naada - fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, alargando deliberadamente la "a".

Artemis resopló y se metió las manos en los bolsillos; era la mejor forma de asegurarse que no daba un puñetazo a nadie por error, porque no quería hacerlo. Salvo, quizá, si ese alguien fuera Wally; tenía que haber algún modo de darle un puñetazo por error a Wally. Con aquella idea en mente, la rubia siguió avanzando, adelantando a su compañero. ¿Miedo, ella? Por favor, era una Crock, se había codeado con asesinos en serie y supervillanos desde que era una ni...

- ¡AAAH! - chilló el cadáver, apareciendo de la nada.

- ¡AAAAH! - chilló Artemis, retrocediendo involuntariamente y chocando de espaldas contra el pecho de Wally.

-¡Hey! - protestó él, cogiéndola por los hombros en un gesto reflejo, mientras la siniestra figura desaparecía tan bruscamente como había aparecido.

Artemis maldijo interiormente y se apartó de Kid Flash, mientras éste esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Miedo a los fantasmas? - preguntó, mientras ella volvía a adelantarse con un par de pasos furiosos.

- Claro que no - resopló Artemis, pero se detuvo. Era estúpido adelantarse; no quería darle a Wally un asiento de primera fila cuando la volvieran a asustar.

"_Sobresaltar_, no _asustar_", rectificó mentalmente.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Wally, pasando frente a ella con esa frustrante sonrisa de superioridad suya.

- Seguro - resopló la arquera, echando a andar tras él.

El velocista tuvo el sentido común de no añadir nada más, aunque Artemis empezó a sospechar que se estaba guardando los comentarios burlones para más adelante. El pasillo por el que avanzaban ahora tenía música ambiental; el aullido del viento al pasar por una ventana entreabierta. ¿Cuándo sería el siguiente cambio brusco?

Lo que ponía más nerviosa a Artemis era precisamente la anticipación, el saber que *iba a pasar* algo, no ese algo en sí. Si no estuviera tan pendiente, tan alerta, probablemente no pegaría esos botes cuando...

- ¡AAAAAAAHH!

... unas manos surgieran del suelo para cogerla por los tobillos.

La primera reacción de la arquera fue sacudir las piernas con rabia y, tan pronto como liberó una, lanzar una patada hacia las manos que agarraban la otra. Recordó justo a tiempo que no estaba en una misión, sino en la Mansión del Terror, y convirtió su furioso golpe en un simple puntapié. Aún así, oyó una maldición y un gemido de dolor en algún lugar, y se sintió culpable al instante. Los dedos, por su parte, la soltaron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Wally, alarmado.

- ¡No ha sido queriendo! - se defendió Artemis, incómoda.

Wally arqueó las cejas mientras miraba el punto del suelo por el que habían desaparecido las manos fantasma.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que tengo que proteger a los monstruos de ti, y no a ti de los monstruos - comentó.

- A mí no tienes que protegerme de *nada*, Wally - replicó Artemis.

- ¡Claaaro! - respondió él, divertido - Ya sabes, sólo tienes que gritar "auxilio" si me necesitas, nena. Estaré allí en un fla...

- ¿Por qué no sigues andando? - le espetó ella.

Kid Flash se volvió, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más aún. Tal vez Artemis no fuera de las que chillaba con las películas de miedo (algo que ya había comprobado en el Monte Justicia), pero estaba convencido de que terminaría abrazándose a él en algún momento, antes de que abandonaran aquella atracción. Y luego podría dedicarse a recordárselo durante semanas; pero no delante de Robin, claro, o Robin volvería a soltar algo como _"¿por qué no os vais a un motel?"_, y Wally no soportaba que Dick hiciera eso. ¡Como si Artemis le interesara lo más mínimo! No tenía absolutamente nada interesante, si descontaba aquella larga melena rubia, o aquella atractiva sonrisa burlona suya, y, bueno, un cuerpo al que le sentaba francamente bien el kevlar ajustado. Nada en absoluto.

Artemis seguía avanzando, tensa, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada clavada en la espalda de Kid Flash. La razón era muy obvia: se negaba rotundamente a mirar a su alrededor. Su estrategia: cuando algo apareciera en medio del pasillo, Wally haría de muro para sus ojos y amortiguaría el impacto visual de... lo que fuera.

"Ojalá tuviera visión de Rayos X", pensó la rubia, imaginando cómo sería poder ver venir a aquellos tipejos, antes de que aparecieran de la nada para sobresaltarla. Era más que obvio que era gracias por aquello por lo que Superman no tenía miedo de nada. Aunque, seguramente, la invulnerabilidad y la visión térmica también tuvieran algo que ver.

¿Cómo habría sido la visita de M'gann y Superboy a la Mansión Encantada? Artemis reprimió un resoplido al imaginarlo: _"Enlace telepático establecido, ¿estás en línea, cariño?", "Claro, preciosa. Por cierto, oigo a un tipo tras la próxima esquina", "oh, Conner, tu superoído es fantástico, ya no tengo por qué asustarme de nada", "claro que no, M'gann, yo estoy contigo", "oh, Conner, eres tan caballeroso..."_

Artemis tuvo que detenerse antes de que su propia línea argumental le diera arcadas. Casi prefería haber venido con Wally...

Espera. ¿Qué había sido aquello, justo detrás de ella?

Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Wally! ¡Corre! - exclamó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ya vienen!

Cuatro figuras se arrastraban de forma siniestra desde el otro lado del pasillo, en su dirección. Los efectos luminosos, que simulaban los relámpagos de una noche de tormenta, arrojaban sus sombras parpadeantes contra las paredes, pero no las de aquellos... bichos. El efecto era realmente espeluznante, incluso Wally tuvo que reconocerlo.

Ambos chicos echaron a correr pasillo abajo, donde les aguardaba una puerta. La cruzaron a la carrera y Artemis la cerró tras ella, jadeando, mientras los monstruos empezaban a golpearla desde el otro lado.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Wally, impresionado - Este número es nuevo. No había nada en ese pasillo la última vez que estuve aquí.

- Genial, porque es muy... realista... - resopló Artemis, cargando todo su peso contra la puerta.

Desde luego, los actores se estaban tomando su trabajo en serio, porque la madera temblaba y crujía de veras bajo su furioso embate. De hecho, la arquera hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de...

¿Quebrarse, dando paso a una mano medio podrida a escasos centímetros de su cabeza?

Artemis palideció. O el maquillaje era realmente bueno, o...

- ¡Wally, vámonos de aquí! - chilló la chica, mientras otras manos similares a la primera empezaban a atravesar la madera.

- Reconozco que el truco de la puerta está francamente...

- ¡Wally, *huelen* a podrido!

- ¿Qué?

Artemis agarró la mano del velocista y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, con el pelirrojo girando la cabeza una última vez, sólo para ver cómo las manos cadavéricas terminaban de desmenuzar la puerta. Las criaturas emergieron a través del marco, iluminándose un instante con la luz de otro relámpago ficticio. Cuando el brazo se desprendió del hombro de una de ellas y cayó al suelo con un sonido repugnante, Wally terminó de decidir que más valía perderlas de vista.

Con aquellas cosas pisándoles los talones, los dos justicieros descendieron a la carrera unas escaleras de caracol, ignorando los maniquíes que salían a su paso y las telarañas que descendían mecánicamente del techo. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y se acuclillaron el uno junto al otro en un rincón, detrás de una estantería, Artemis jadeaba por culpa del esfuerzo.

- ¿Vienen? - logró preguntar, tratando de asomar la cabeza por encima del hombro de Wally, lo que provocó una incómoda situación de proximidad entre ambos.

- N-no - respondió él, tras un instante de vacilación.

- Ya - Artemis se apartó un poco, y ambos miraron en direcciones contrarias - Bueno, ¿y qué era eso?

- Efectos especiales, supongo - empezó el pelirrojo.

- Vamos, Wally, lo has visto tan bien como yo. Esas cosas han *destrozado* una puerta de madera.

- Probablemente parte del espectáculo - replicó el velocista, todo realismo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - exclamó Artemis, exasperada. No podía evitar que aquella situación le recordara poderosamente al primer encuentro de Wally con el Doctor Destino. - Vale, tú has estado aquí antes, ¿por dónde se sale?

- Creo que hay que hacer girar la típica estantería de la biblioteca, ya sabes, como la de...

- Ya, conozco el cliché.

- Y bajar a unas escaleras hacia unas... catacumbas.

- Suena genial.

- Y luego hay como una especie de mazmorras...

- Maravilloso.

Una breve pausa.

- Vamos.

- ¿Estás segura? Está muy oscuro ahí dentro...

- ¿Prefieres los muertos vivientes? Mira si está despejado.

Wally volvió a asomarse desde detrás de la estantería.

- Campo libre - anunció.

- Vamos.

Los dos chicos salieron cautelosamente y empezaron a buscar la famosa estantería. Cuando Wally dio con ella y empujó el libro adecuado, fue recompensado con un "clic" y los estantes se hicieron a un lado, revelando un hueco oscuro y lleno de telarañas. Artemis, que seguía mirando hacia atrás, por si los muertos vivientes llegaban a la biblioteca, dio un bote cuando sintió la mano de Wally aferrar la suya.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, tensa.

- Te he dicho que está muy oscuro ahí dentro. Cuidado con las escaleras.

La chica consideró la posibilidad de oponer resistencia para demostrar que _no estaba asustada_, pero, finalmente, se dejó arrastrar por su compañero hacia el tétrico hueco. Segundos después, la estantería se cerraba silenciosamente tras ellos.

* * *

- ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado, Zee? - preguntó Robin, dando un mordisco a su nube de algodón de azúcar.

- ¿Qué dices? Me he quedado corta... - suspiró la maga.

Ambos observaron a Wally y Artemis abandonar la Mansión del Terror desde su posición privilegiada, en lo alto de un edificio cercano.

- ¿Ves? - señaló Zatanna - Siguen discutiendo...

Robin esbozó una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

- Bueno, pero... ¿qué me dices del abrazo en las mazmorras? Hiciste un gran trabajo con la lluvia de arañas.

Zatanna sonrió también, orgullosa de su número de magia.

- Oh, es un hechizo que perfeccioné asustando a los matones de mi instituto - dijo, divertida.

- Muy efectivo - comentó Robin. Al parecer, Wally seguía intentando quitarse bichos de la ropa.

- Bueno, ¿dejamos que tengan el resto de la cita solos? - preguntó Zatanna, dando un sorbo a su batido.

Robin dirigió una última mirada a sus dos amigos. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver el resto, pero, en fin, el deber era lo primero, y Batman lo necesitaba en Gotham.

- Qué remedio - respondió a Zee, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ambos se volvían para abandonar el parque de atracciones.

* * *

¡Disculpad la tardanza en subir el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que leísteis el primero, y a Clauuu, Ruphaay, Alice y spitfireforever por las Reviews 3 ¡Espero que os guste cómo continúa la historia!

Éste capítulo va con una imagen, pondré los links en mi perfil.

Próximamente tendréis otra, esta vez de mi mejor amiga, que dibuja maravillosamente bien *o* pero eso será para una parte de la historia que aún está por llegar...


End file.
